Bella's sister
by kellan4eva
Summary: Bella's sister is about bella having a sister who is trying to live a normal life but it dosent work out when she lives in forks.
1. Chapter 1: family

Bella's sister

chapter 1: Family

Carla's pov:

I near enough got shoved onto the plane this morning by Phil, mum was crying saying that she was a terrible mother because she had lost both her daughters to Charlie. So Phil put me out of my missery, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and told me to go. The flight to Forks was about 2 hours from pheonix, but it flew by. When i got to Port Angeles air port i saw bella waiting for me.

Even though im 16 and Bellas 19 we still look alike, the only difference is i have short black hair and bright blue eyes, but i do have the strange pale skin that she has.

I ran up to Bella and gave her a big hug. I hadnt seen her for 6 months but it felt more like 6 years. "Hey i've missed you" i said pulling away "i've missed you to" she said smiling. Just then i saw Edward coming with my suitcase "Oh hey Edward, you didnt have to do that" i said as he got near us "its ok" he said

I knew about the Cullens seceret, that they were vampires and i was weirdly at ease around them, especially Emmet he ws like a big brother to me.

Bella kised Edward as soon as he had put my bag down and then Edward gave me a hug. "Wheres Charlie" i asked looking around for him, "He let me and Edward come and pick you up" Bella awnserd "Wow, the Charlie i know would never have done that, we better hurry before he starts calling you" i sad surprised. Bella and Edward laughed and then agreedso we went and got into Edward's volvo to drive home.

As we pulled up outside Charlies he was just leaving to go to work on his night shift so i said hello and went and dumped my bag in my bedroom.  
The drive to Edwards house was ment to take at least 20 minutes, but with a driver like Edward it only took 5 (hes a maniac).

When we pulled into the garage and got out the car Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie came to greet me. Carlisle kissed me on the forhead, Esme gave me a motherly hug and Rosalie being he normal self gave me a smile, crossed her arms and walked off. "Hey Carlisle, Esme i havent seen you in ages" i said walking into the kitchen to be greeted by Alice and Jasper with a plate of food, "oo thanks, that looks delicious, im starving the plane food was horrible" i explained as i started eating the chicken, they all laughed.  
I was just putting my clean plate in the empty dishwasher, when Emet came up behind me and made me jump. His booming laughed filled the house and i went bright red which made him laugh even harder. After Emmet stopped laughing he gave me a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Emmet i've missed you" i said laughing "Yeah and ive missed making fun of you!" he said grinning. We all walked into the lounge and sat down to watch a film,i was sat next to Emmet so i was dreading trying to conserntrate.

About 15 minutes into the film Jacob arrived with Seth, the youngest in the pack but the friendliest (i new about Jakes pack of furry goodnesss) "Hey Jake, Hey Seth, come in, look who came from Pheonix today" Bella said as they stepped through the door. "Hey" i said peeking round Emmet's shoulder "Hey Carla" they said walking over.

Seth sat next to me and Jake next to him. Carlisle pressed play and 'the god father' started. The film was so long that I fell asleep on Seth's shoulder, I woke up the next morning very hot and I wonderd why, until I realised my head was on seths lap all night. I got up and sat next to Alice to cool down.

no one was in the lounge except me alice and the sleeping werewolves, so i went into the kitchen to make breakfast for some of us. i made double the ammount of eggs and bacon because i knew how much seth and jake ate. just as i was putting the food on the table bella waked in ''morning bella'' i said pouring out four glasses of orange juice, ''morning'' she yawned ''bells eat before the boys wake up, you know how much they'll take'' i laughed, eatig a peice of bacon. me and bella got our food and sat down at the breakfast bar. the smell of the food must have traveld into the lounge, because jacob and seth had woken up and came to get food. ''morning boys'' me and bella said together, ''morning girls'' jake and seth said, we all paused and then burst out laughing. seth and jake got their food and sat down. after we had finnished alice walked in and grabbed my hand.''alice where are we going'' i asked getting up, '' WE aren't going anywhere but YOU are going to raid my closet for somthing to wear'' she smiled picking me up and running me into this mall sized closet.

i didnt mind dressing up (unlike bella) so i went and had a look. luckily me and alice were the same size in everything, so i put on a matching set of black underwear with white stars on and a pair of white skinny jeans. i was trying to decide what to wear, when there was a light tap on the door ''come in'' i said still looking for a was emmet who walked in and then he saw i only had on a pair of trousers and a bra (he turned around uite quickly). ''emmet stop being such a whimp its not like im naked, turn around and help me find a top'' i groaned. emmet slowly turned around ''ok, but i was just shoked your like my little sister'' he said trying not to laugh. after hours of searchin and numerous interuptions by alice, emmet found a top i liked. ''hey carla do you like this one'' he said, i looked up and saw the top, it was a black strapy top with a white skull on it. ''oh my god its perfect, thanks emmet' i said pullin it over my head. i put my black an white sneakers on, reaplied my makeup an walked back down the stairs with emmet (well i walked and emmet glided).

as i came into veiw on the stairs seth looked up at me and choked on the water he was drinking. everyone started laughing including me. ''seth are you alright'' i laughed walking over to him, ''yeah im fine, i just had a tickle in my throut'' he coughed. ''yeah rite'' i heard emmet chuckle and everyone laughed except jacob who threw the cup at emmet but of course he dodged it. me and seth went bright red which made emmet laughe even more and jake even let out a little chuckle. ''shut up emmet!'' ishouted and at the same time seth shouted ''shut up jake!''. jake shut up but emmet and edward carried on until edward read my thoughts and new what i was about to say, he tried to get emmet to stop but he wouldnt so i lost it, ''emmet you never know when to stop do you'' i said as calmly as possible ''ooo,look whos having a hissy fit'' he said in a girly voice,''emmet just get a life and stop taking the mick out of everyone'' i said, well shouted really, '' carla come on its not worth it'' seth said standing up ''it is worth it, he needs to be told the truth, and im sorry about wot hes said'' i said to seth. ''is this the part where you kiss'' emmet interupted laughing, '' you know what emmet if it shuts you up then yeah'' i said turning around and kissing seth with such passion that i heard 9 gasps.i didnt expect to enjoy the kiss but i did and i had my hands in seths hair, slowly seths hands made there way round my hips and onto my bum. then they were gone and seth was on the floor half way across the room with emmet standing next ti him with a clenched fist. it took me a moment to realise what had happend and then i screamed '' OH MY GOD! '' at the top of my voice. i ran over to seth and knelt on the loor next to him, i could tell that he was breathing but he was unconsious.i stood up slowly feeling the anger build up inside of me, edward let go of jacob and rushed over to me, he put his hands on my shoulders but i didnt shake him off. jasper grabbed jake before he could move and i looked up at emmet, he had a shocked expression on his face like he didnt know what he had just done but i did and thats all i needed. ''emmet how could you'' i said letting the tears i didnt know i had escape, (why did i have to be so much like bella and cry when i was angry). ''i...i...um'' was all he could get out, i couldnt speak and i just broke down crying, luckily edward caught me and sat on the floor with me in his lap like a baby. i could still see the blood down seths shirt and it covering his face.

jasper took jake out of the house and roasalie wheeled emmt into the kitchen to calm them down. bella and alice rushed over to me ''carla are you alright'' they said, i was going into shock so i couldnt awnser. esme walked ut and came back with carlisle's medical bag. carlisle sat on the floor next to seth opend his bag and gave me a blanket. he examined seths face and said he has a broken nose but it was already healing. carlisle gave seth some antibiotics and moved him to a bed walked in then and sat infront of me and edward. i climbed onto the floor next to him and leaned on his shoulder to warm up. bella put her arms around me and edward got up to go and see how emmet was.

a few hours later emmet and roasalie still hadnt come back but then seth walked down the stairs. he came and sat next to me and put his chin on my head. i rested my head on his chest ''are you alright'' i asked (it was the first thing i had said in hours) ''carla im fine, your such a worrier'' he replied with a grin on his face. i chuckled aswell and went into the bathroom to reapplie my make-up.

i came back and felt better, more refreshed. i sat down and then emmet walked in. i got up and walked out to the river going throught the back garden. emmet followed me so i was dreading this conversation. i sat down on a rock and emmet sat next to me. ''emmet how could you'' i aked slowly and quietly, ''carla, im so sorry i dont know what happend, its just when i saw him touching you like that...'' ''emmet im 16 years old and not even related to you, but your still acting like my dad'' i cut him off. ''i know and im sorry,i feel awful,i promise i will never do it again'' he replied. ''ok, but if you do your dead'' i said ''fair deal'' he said. i hugged him and he hugged me, ''ok this is getting to emotional'' he laughed. we sat there for hours just talking.

it was about 5 'o' clock when we went back into the house and everyone was talking, even jake and roasalie were having a conversation!!! emmet walked over to seth and everything went quiet, ''seth, im sorry for what i did, i dont know why i did it'' emmet rushed ''dont worry about it, i can imagine what it must be like seeing someone with their hands all over your sister'' seth urged. ''i bettergo home and keep charlie company'' i interupted before this became to emotionally akward, ''ill take you'' edward said getting up and grabbing his car keys. ''by everyone'' i said and gave everyone a hug (it took a very long time).

me and edward walked into the garage and got into the volvo. ''so, what did you and emmet talk about?'' edward asked stomping on the gas pedal ''wow, edward slow down!'' i said cluching the dash board, ''oh my god your as bad as bella'' he moaned but took his speed down. ''so yeah, what did you and emmet talk about, you wereout there for hours'' he urged ''oh nothing really, just random stuff'' replied ''cool'' he said then i put on the radio. we pulled up to charlies and got out the car. we walked up to the door and before either of us could nock charlie had the door open.

''hi dad'', i said giving him a big hug ''hi carla, i've missed you'', he said kissing me on the forhead ''i've missed you to dad'', ''hello edward'' charlie said, i stil cant believe he still dosent like him, ''hello cheif swan, i better go home otherwise bella will start worrying, you know what shes like'', edward said as formally as he could. ''yes your right'' charlie said, ''bye edward'' i said to try and lighten the mood ''bye carla, bye charlie'' h said and walked to his car.i waved goodbye to edward and then went into the house.

charlie alrady had dinner on the table, it was pizza (what a surprise). we sat down and started eating. i had a better relasionship with charlie than Bella had so the conversation flowed out easy. ''so, are you looking forward to your fist day of school at Forks tomorow?'' he asked slightly hesitant, i assume because he rememberd Bella's first day, ''oh my god, i completely forgot its monday tomorow. But yeah i suppose'' i awnserd ''good, are you going with Bella or driving yourself?'' he asked ''im, im not sure i'll probably drive to the Cullens in the morning'' i said,(last christmas when i was at Forks the whole Cullen family bought me a BMW M3, because my car was an old mini cooper and they didn't like it!). When i had finnished my dinner i went straight to bed. I didn't like really girly frilly pjs so i wore a pair of shorts and a strapy top but they were comfy so i didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2: first impressions

First impressions

I woke up at six the next morning quite proud of myself that I didn't oversleep like I do on most first days. I threw on a pair of grey joggers and a black strapy top knowing alice would make me change no matter what I was wearing. I went down stairs and madeee myself a bowl of cereal, Charlie had already left for work, so he wouldn't wonder why I was up so early. When I had finished my breakfast I drove to the cullens house, unlike Edward it did actually take me 20 minutes to get there so it was 7:00am when I arrived.

I got out the car and before I could get halfway up the steps to the door alice had opened it with a really angry look on her face. I walked the rest of the way knowing what was coming next. Alice huffed, grabbed my hand and lead me through the house. everyone was sitting on the chairs in the lounge and when they saw me being pulled along by alice they all laughed. Alice walked me up the stairs and didnt saw anything until she had me sat down in her room. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" she shouted "you look like a TRAMP!" "ok,ok, alice just do your thing" I said, she looked shocked that I didn't argue but happy at the same time. She ran into her closet and came back with a black and white plaid skirt, I put it on and then she ran back in. this time she came back with black plimpsoles and a tight white vest type top "put the top on over the one you've got on now" she said handing it to me, so I done what she said and I thought I was done until she sat me down to do my makeup. She used black eyeliner, black mascara and black eye shadow to emphasize my bright blue eyes. When we got down stairs everyone was ready to go so Edward and bella went and got in the Volvo, alice , jasper and roasalie went and got in the jeep, and Emmett decide he wanted to come with me because he was the one who chose my car. When we got to the school parking lot everyone was staring at my car because they hadn't seen it before. Me and Emmett got out the car and walked over to the rest of the cullens. "did you have to get out the car carla" edward said laughing "yeah, why?" I said confussed "because as soon as you stepped out that car every male head turned to you and knowing their thoughts dosent help the situation" he replied and everyone laughed "its not my fault" I said going red "blame alice", "what can I say, except im brilliant" alice laughed he musical laugh.

The bell went and when I was walking to my first class I heard the whispers " that's bellas sister" one boy said " I think her name's Carla" another girl said. My first lesson was gym and we were doing hockey. The hockey game was boys against girls, and me and this boy called ryan were the captains. The girls won but I think it might have something to do with the fact that they were just watching us play.

The rest of the morning past in a blur but I do remember sitting next to a girl called kat, she was nice. When I was walking to the cullens table at luch three jock walked up behind me and one pinched my arse. I turned around and the same one went to grab my wrist "touch me and your dead" I threatened "oooo" they all said "says who" said the one who pinched me, "says me" a voice came from behind me said, I turned around and looked up, it was ryan from gym and he looked angry, "oh, and what are you going to do" the boy said "do you really wanna know" ryan said while Emmett, Edward and jasper came to join him, by this time the whole lunch room was quiet and staring. "um… yeah I do" he said trying to be hard "fine" said ryan and three more boys came to join the group, I moved out the way and the seven boys stepped towards the tree "ok,ok,ok, im sorry" said the boy, " its not us you should be saying sorry to" Emmett interceded. The boy rushed over to me "im sorry carla it'll never happen again, am I forgiven" he said sweating "hmmm maybe" I said wanting to make him sweat even more. "please, please, please forgive me" he pleaded, "fine" I said laughing. The boy thanked me and ran off with his two friends, there was a moments silent and then the whole cafeteria burst out laughing. I walked over to ryan "thanks ryan" I said "its ok, it was just the way he was looking at you that made me come over" he frowned "yeah, anyway I better go and eat" I said, "ok, well ill see around" he said "yeah see you around" I said and walked over to the cullens. "ryan was actually quite good looking" I thought as I sat down "short black hair, bright green eyes,tall,handsom" "carla keep your thoughts to yourself please" Edward said aloud interrupting my thoughts, "sorry" I giggled going bright red, they all laughed at me.

The rest of the day was boring so I didn't pay any attention, at the end of school I went into the parking lot and the whole school was crowded round my car. I walked through the crowd and everyone kept saying how nice my car was. I got into the car and Emmett got in the other side, everyone moved out the way and I pulled out. When we got back to the big white house I stayed there for the night because Charlie had to go to work and I didn't want to be on my own.


	3. Chapter 3: confusion

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters I just borrow them ****J**

Confusion

_1 month later…_

This In the morning I done what Alice said and put on white skinny jeans, a blue strapy top and blue pumps. When we got to school some people were staring but a lot of them had gotten used to me. My first lesson today was history which I didn't mind because I sat next to Ryan. I got a note halfway through class that said:

_Carla,_

_Do you want to meet up?_

_At lunch to eat. I know this_

_May sound weird because we've_

_Just met but I really like you._

_Love Ryan. X X X_

I read the letter over and over until I sent one back (I think he was getting a bit anxious). The note I sent said:

_Um, ok and_

_Then truth is Ryan _

_I really like you too,_

_Love Carla x x x_

We didn't talk for the rest of the lesson we just held hands under the table. I went to the next three lessons but didn't know what was going on in them, I was thinking of Ryan the whole time.

At lunch Ryan met me at the door of the cafeteria. As we walked in I looked over at the Cullen's, Alice had obviously seen what happened and told the rest of them because Emmett and Edward looked like they really wanted to kill Ryan. Jasper was obviously trying to calm them down, Alice had a big grin on her face and Bella and Rosalie looked like they were worried about what Edward and Emmett were going to do. I decided to ignore them and hold Ryan's hand.

Me and Ryan got our food and walked out, we went and sat on a bench outside. "So do you really feel like that about me" I asked taking his hand "well, yeah" he said looking into my eyes "do you feel like that about me" he asked "yeah, of course I do if I didn't why would I be here" I replied staring into his bright green mesmerising eyes "I dunno" he laughed. We both finished our lunch and walked into the cafeteria, we sat down with the Cullen's. Bella moved and sat on the end next to Edward so me and Ryan could sit next to each other. Ryan's phone rand and he answered it, he came off the phone a few minutes later. "I've got to go, my friend needs me to do something" he said sighing "ok I'll see you tomorrow" I said . I lent over and kissed him, as soon as our lips touched Emmett and Edward went to stand up but Alice stamped on their feet. I felt the fireworks explode in my head like your meant to with the perfect kiss, and I'm sure Ryan did to because he kissed me back. After an few seconds Ryan pulled away and said he better go, so he left. "why do you two always look like you want to kill the people I kiss" I moaned at Emmett and Edward "because wr're your brothers and that's what we're for" said Edward grinning "but your not even related to me" I shot back, they didn't say anything after that and neither did i.

When I got back to Charlie's I got a text, it was from Seth and said : _meet me at the beach after skl plz._

I wondered what Seth might want so I went to La push beach.

When I got to the beach Seth was sat on a rock waiting for me. I walked over to him and it looked like he had been crying. "Seth what's wrong" I asked sitting next to him going to put my arm around him "don't touch me" he said standing up, "what? why? Seth what's wrong?" I asked confused "you know exactly what's wrong!" he shouted "Seth, no I don't, please tell me" I begged "Rosalie told me exactly what happened between you and Ryan Henshaw!" he said as calmly as possible, "didn't our kiss mean anything to you!" he shouted "Seth, that was to make Emmett shut up" I replied getting up "oh really, well what about all the hugs" "Seth we're best friends, do you expect it to be like you and Jake" I shouted. "well yeah that would be less confusing" he said sarcastically, "fine I'll be more like Jake with you then" I replied, "Carla its to late, we can't be friends anymore" he said. "what?" I asked letting my tears fall "Carla you heard what I said. We cant be friends anymore its just to much for me" he replied trying not to make eye contact with me. "fine" I shouted "but its your loss" and I ran off back to my car.

I got in my car with tears streaming down my face. I drove off and didn't know weather to go back to Charlie's or to the Cullen's so I phoned Bella. I told her what had happened and she told me to get round to hers. I drove to the Cullen's with wet eyes and when I got there Jake came out "WHT WERE YO…" he shouted but then he saw my face and cut off mid sentence "Jake, please, not now" I said wiping my tears away. I walked up the steps into the house with Jake following. When Bella saw me as I walked through the door she came and gave me a hug. "Carla are you ok?" Edward asked "no, not really. I just lost my best friend all thanks to Rosalie" I replied starting to cry again, "oh, woops, was that my fault" Rose said sarcastically "Rose your such a bitch" I said and walked out to the garden. Rose stomped up the stairs and Bella told everyone what had happened. After a few minutes of sitting on my own Bella came out to talk to me.

"Bella, I don't know what to do, its to confusing" I said resting my head on her shoulder "Carla, I know, I've been in this position before, you just have to try and make it up to Seth, be friends with him again" she said wrapping her arms around me, "But he hates me, he'll never be my friend" I said letting the tears slide down my face, "He will Carla, just give him time".

I stayed outside for hours looking at the stars. Bella had gone back in after a few minutes, so I was on my own. I was too confused to think, I knew that I loved Ryan and I knew I loved Seth, just not in the same way. I loved Seth more like a brother not a boyfriend but he really loved me.

I walked back into the house and Emmett and Jasper were watching a baseball game so I went and sat next to Alice. She put her arm around me and I cuddled up into her.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next think I remember is being woken up by Emmett's booming laugh, obviously laughing at Bella because she had fallen over again. Bella got up "Shut up Emmett your going to wake Carla up" she shouted in a whisper "it's ok he's woken me up already" I yawned getting up "see now look what you've done" Bella moaned "It's ok Bella I can fight for myself" I said hitting Emmett on the head with a hard back book that was conveniently on the coffee table. "Hey what was that for" Emmett said turning around "for waking me up" I yawned.

**Authors note- btw bella isn't a vampire yet and neither is Carla, Ill update as soon as possible please review and tell me what I need to change or add I love constructive criticism bye**

**Frm sam x ****J**


End file.
